


question, question

by morbidOpalescence



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abrupt Ending, F/M, Reincarnation, a little bit of oc by my side, a little bit of oc in my life, korosensei gets reincarnated as a human in quirk society whoooo, slight out-of-character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: In the world with the crescent moon, a tentacled supercreature is killed by his students.In the world of heroes and villains, Fukanō Kiwaru is born.





	1. emerging from the nape

In the world with the crescent moon, a tentacled supercreature is killed by his students.

In the world of heroes and villains, Fukanō Kiwaru is born.

* * *

 

Being a newborn baby is...interesting, to say the least. He is not born as a miniature yellow tentacle creature with a round head, but as a normal looking human baby with black hair and black eyes. (Before Aguri. Before his capture. Before his students.)

The first weeks were spent in darkness, wondering if this darkness was the afterlife. Wondering when he would see Aguri.

There are no tentacles to ask him what he wants to be. (He already knows.)

He does not alarm his parents by staring too much at big boobs. Not that they’ll get alarmed anyway since he’s a baby.

Parents. Parents. _His_ parents. _His parents._ The word would sound foreign rolling off his tongue, if his newborn baby tongue could speak. It’s a little strange that he was reincarnated as a Japanese citizen. He was sure he wasn’t Japanese in his past life.

His past life…

He wonders how his students are doing. He hopes they are hopeful, successful, and happy. He hopes they blaze through their adult lives with fire in their eyes. (He hopes they do! He spent all night making those yearbooks!)

As of the moment, he is staring at a table with his infant body. The people around him haven’t the slightest idea of what his thoughts hold.

* * *

 

He learns of this new world. Of its history. Of Quirks.

He does not like it one bit. (Superpowers do not dictate whether a person is superior to others. His co-workers and his class are proof of that.)

At the age of 4, he gains his quirk. It is a speed quirk named ‘Mach 20.’ (It puts a nostalgic smile on his face.)

(But also a sad one. If he’s here, what happened to everyone else?)

(Maybe he’ll bump into the others soon? Maybe? Hopefully?)

(He’s rather lonely.)

* * *

“Kiwaru, what are you drawing?”

He proudly holds up his drawing to his mother. It has the expected quality of a 5 year old’s drawing. “This is Korosensei! He’s a teacher who loves his students very much. He makes sure his students grow the best they could, even if he blows up the earth-“

“Blowing up the earth? Oh, no no no, Kiwaru. That’s a villain’s thing!”

* * *

 

Fukanō Kiwaru grows up to be an admired student. He’s terrible at reporting group projects, but gets straight A’s. He’s terrible at reading the mood, but he’s great at supporting and understanding others.

As expected, Kiwaru loves tutoring his fellow students. With his doubles, he can spend one-on-one sessions for particularly difficult topics. They love him (and his Quirk) for it.

“Fukanō, please tutor me!”

“Mom, you don’t need to pay for that. I’m already in a group study session with Kiwaru.”

“It’s like Fukanō’s a teacher himself. What a great guy.”

“That Fukanō boy is really a sweetie, isn’t he?”

(Some of the neighborhood ladies dote over him. His fellow classmates sigh as blood is dripping out of his nose. One could only imagine why.)

A lazy teacher once told him to take over a lesson for one day. With a glare that could kill, he looked straight at the teacher and got into a really long tangent about the true responsibilities a teacher should fulfill. (“It was like he was gonna assassinate Mr. Murasaki!” A student says.)

(Well, at least being called an assassin is better than being called a God of Death. He still misses being called an octopus, though.)

He takes over the lesson anyway. His class learns more than what they have learned in a month.

* * *

 “Kiwaru, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“I want to be a teacher!” He says. It’s not the first time.

“But with your Quirk and all that knowledge, ain’t it better to be a hero, son?”

* * *

 He knows he could save many lives as a hero. He wields his speed like a second blade. The rush, pleasant and familiar as a 10 minute trip from Japan to China. (His face feeling like he just slammed into a rocky cliff, not so pleasant. A sturdy yellow helmet is bought as a result.)

But it’s not like you could be a teacher and a hero at the same time- _wait a fucking minute_

“Breaking News: Hero Firesway Takes Up Teaching Position At U.A.”

He would be a hero, saving lives. He would be a teacher, cultivating his students’ talents and guiding them away from the path of what society called “villainy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, reincarnated as a human korosensei in the ua hero course being stubborn and righteous as fuck  
> study parties  
> training students with non offensive quirks and giving them a second blaaade  
> korosensei missing his class  
> this aint betad at all im gonna revise it in the morning  
> title cliche as fuck  
> "villainy" (ksensei: *points to the entirety of 3-e*)  
> heroes from an assassin's point of view (they would have been able to kill him like rlly fast but he wouldnt have time to teach them)  
> ksensei: HOLY SHIT BEING ON EQUAL LEVEL WITH EVERYONE IS SO SURREAL (almost gets crushed by a robot)  
> ksensei: this entrance exam is shit  
> the teacher in the headline was originally cementoss but i looked up his age and yeah


	2. use a hose

“Fukanō? Aren’t you aiming for UA?” Mr. Murasaki does not wait for Fukanō to speak. “It’s a shame you won’t apply for the hero course. What with that powerful quirk and all.”

“Actually sir, I am.” A silence descends over the classroom, as if he just declared that he destroyed the moon and was going to destroy the world. Their teacher turns around, and peers at Kiwaru over his glasses. “…And what made you change your mind, Fukanō?”

“I figured that there would be more opportunities to better my teaching if I became a hero, sir. While this quirk suited for Pro-Heroics, it is very useful in a classroom environment.” It devolves into a passionate speech about focusing on the individual and hidden talents of students and their betterment to the Hero industry, the people around them, and themselves in general.

(“Ah. There it is.” was the unanimous thought of those in the classroom.)

* * *

 The bell has rung. Their teacher has given them their homework. The class is leaving.

Kiwaru stops just outside the door.

“People are masterpieces, sir. Sometimes you need to look closer to see the detail and beauty they have.”

He does not wait for Murasaki to speak.

* * *

Kiwaru walks through an alley that’s part of a shortcut on his way home. It was once littered with muggers and thieves. (He took care of those with a smile, of course!)

Another boy screams for help. Screams for them to stop. Who would Kiwaru be if he didn’t help? Taking the rolls of thread he keeps in his bag, he weaves up a sturdy piece of rope. The muggers are tied up and topped off with an enormous glittery pink bow he bought from a craft store two streets away. Those two along with the other boy are taken to the nearest police station. This happens in a span of 4 seconds with a grin on his face.

Fukanō buys the victim a whole plate of takoyaki, just before said victim is led to another room for a testimony. The boy (Whose name he learned to be Chano. Whose hairstyle reminded him of Yoshida.) looks not as surprised as he would have been if he were born in the previous world, but surprised nonetheless.

An officer walks up to him, face looking like he’s done this song and dance before. That officer stares into a windswept face, bearing scars from the sheer speed of the boy’s Quirk. Kiwaru smiles sheepishly. (Police departments have heard of a boy with a yellow helmet and a powerful speed Quirk helping around and taking care of criminals, however illegal it may be.)

He is detained in the youth detention center for a few hours for the sheer number of infractions. (He just took a nap for the duration of his stay.) They give him a pat on the head and a reminder to bring his helmet as he is released.

* * *

 He gets home late. His parents give him a short scolding before they stroke his head, happy that their son has been doing "early hero work."

His parents look so _proud_ despite the “illegality” of it all. It’s _unnerving._

* * *

 A classmate asks to meet him after class. (It looks like the set-up for a shoujo manga.) He asks if she has romantic feelings for her, and politely declines as his heart already belongs-

“NO, YOU- YOU _MORON!_ IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!”

This girl, Takizawa Emiri, is one of the many students that ask him for help. Particularly in the subjects of English and Math. Her Quirk lets her store water in her body and release them through the markings on her skin. Fukanō knows of her dream to be a hero.

“Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck for the U.A. entrance exams. Y-you probably don’t need it, with such an amazing Quirk and all. I want to be a hero too, but my Quirk is pretty useless for that, you know?” She starts to turn away. “Bye, Fukanō!”

“You could always use a hose.” He blurts out. (He mentally kicks himself. Wow, Koro. If that doesn’t sound wrong, you don’t know what does.)

She whips her head around, so fast that there might be a crack. “Excuse me?!”

* * *

 What he told his parents to be another “study session” turned out to be a “help your classmate with her Quirk" session.

For the afternoon, they fashioned a hose they could easily attach to her markings with a small suction cup and a garden hose. They worked on water pressure in order increase power in her attacks, and on her aim by using bottles, toy carts, and Fukanō himself as a target. She could never hit him, of course. He may not have all the other abilities with being a 3-meter tall octopus, but he still had his speed. (And his helmet.) These were one of the moments where if he still had a round and yellow head, that head would be covered in green stripes. It gave him fond memories of assassinations throughout his previous life. (He still misses them. He’ll never stop missing them. He hopes they are proud of him as he is of them.)

He also showed that she doesn't have to rely on her Quirk alone. They worked on Erimi’s hand-to-hand combat skills. It was already...fairly good, with her wanting to be a hero and all. But Korosensei thought that it could be better. Of course it could be. People have unlimited potential. (Emiri’s hidden blades are her flexibility and her aim. Maybe they could use this to better her techniques in capture?)

Erimi thought that Fukanō was really in his element as a teacher. (She also noticed that he seemed a little…sad.)

His mother insisted that she stay over for a little more. She and a double of his studied for a test the next week. Another double was helping his mom with chores, while a third was napping on top of the kitchen counter. A normal person like Emiri would think that was really counterproductive. (But she and her classmates had an entire year of Fukanō being…Fukanō, so she just lets it be.)

Her test paper was drenched in a small burst of water when she saw the score written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i overdid it on the ocs  
> oh well theres next chapter


	3. i scream you scream we all scream for ice cream

He clenches his fist.

It’s been 14 years since he was reborn as a human. It’s been 14 years since he had two pairs of limbs. It’s been 14 years since he was thrust into a world with a slightly skewed view of role dichotomy. It’s been 14 years without Karasuma. Without Irina. Without his class.

It’s been 15 years without Aguri.

He wants to be a teacher. He wants to help his students, go, grow, and glow. But in this world, he also wants to fight, to save to protect.

_He remembers Okuda and her passion for science. Of Karma taking 1 st place. Of Nagisa stating that he wants to be a teacher. Of his class smiling while helping the kids at an orphanage._

_“With these hands…I’m sure that you’ll be a wonderful teacher.”_

He would do anything to save those smiles.

He smiles on his way to the entrance exam. He smiles for them.

* * *

This was the boy who repaired three broken windows while his teacher was on a toilet break. This was the boy who uses his afterimages to attend three classes at once. This was the boy who spoke like a wise old teacher one moment then like an immature pervert the next. This was the boy most would call either “a handful” or a “good kid”. This was the day this boy enters the top hero school in Japan.

* * *

 During this time, Nedzu is still a normal lab rat, bound for experiments. As such, U.A. does not have the resources nor the funds to build giant robots for the entrance exam.

They can build small robots, however.

The entrance exam consists of exactly these robots, and among other things like giant beasts made out stone. And fire. Don’t forget the fire.

Karasuma regrets not having a fireproof face.

* * *

 Korosensei makes sure Karasuma doesn’t regret not having a fireproof face.

_(OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT’S-)_

“KARASUMAAAA!”

(Karasuma knows that voice.)

Korosensei knows that stance! That hair! Those moves! Those were the moves when he was introduced to 3-E!

(A bystander would see how a boy with an obnoxious helmet who looked like he was fanboying at Mach 20 barely dodges a flying stream of fire.)

Korosensei tackles the 15-year old Karasuma to the ground. Unfortunately, Karasuma’s face is not equipped with an obnoxious yellow helmet with eyes and a smile sloppily painted on, and isn’t suited to hitting the ground at Mach 1.

Korosensei turns him over, picks him up, and grabs him into a bone-crushing hug.

“K-korosensei?!”

_(Oh my god he called him Korosensei.)_

_(Oh my god he called him Korosensei!)_

* * *

 Erimi saw Fukanō with a serious-looking guy up ahead. The other guy looked like he had seen the secrets of the universe and someone had told him he was going to be in an arranged marriage at the same time. She was about to say ‘hi’ when Fukanō generated his doubles with them wearing a uniform from another school, cosplay of his character (What was the name of it? Korosenai?), and a…blonde woman in sultry clothes.

…

She’ll say ‘hi’ later.

* * *

It’s hard for Karasuma to see this boy with perfectly normal human features as _the three meter tall, yellow, tentacled creature, assassination target_ who taught his students excellently.

(A girl with a generous bust walks by, smashing a rock monster into the ground with her telekinetic quirk. Korosensei’s nose starts bleeding as he smiles.)

On the other hand, maybe it’s not.

* * *

 Takizawa Erimi would have breezed through the entrance exam if she had enough water.

She very was far from having enough water.

Naturally, water and a hose was the perfect thing to combat flying fireballs (courtesy of the Pro-Hero Firesway herself). Unfortunately, a limited supply (2 liters) of water is not enough to combat entire multitudes of fireballs.

She took down a few of the rock monsters before being disqualified. The fact that she only started training with Kiwaru just a month before the exam didn’t help either. (She was told that she did well, though. Out of all she was aiming at, she only missed two fireballs.)

(Korosensei thinks that with enough training, she, Chiba, and Rinka would make a formidable trio.)

* * *

 It’s the final part of the entrance exam. They are in the final chamber, where few examinees reach. In front of them are select members of the U.A. staff.

One of the teachers had a quirk that made things slower. As such, they were a pain in the ass to Korosensei. (The guy was practically stuck to one spot now.)

Another teacher had Karasuma backed into a corner. Looking side to side, he found no way out. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

That smile demanded fear.

* * *

Erimi entered a Hero course with good marks in another school, though. She and Fukanō still meet up to study, train, or just hang out.

Sometimes they rope in Karasuma on their shenanigans. (One could never forget Fukanō crying under his stupid helmet as they were carried by him, running away from the cops and the burning ice cream stand.)

* * *

 It’s their third day of school. Kiwaru was humming the theme song of an anime as he sat down beside Karasuma at a lunch table.

“Oh. Octopus. It’s you.” He greets as he looks up from his Foundational Hero Studies book.

“Don’t be like that, Karasuma! Call me Kiwaru, or better yet, Korosensei.”

“I am not calling you that.”

Kiwaru chuckled. “Hey, Karasuma. Can I ask you something?”

* * *

 Turns out Karasuma’s Quirk was something he can’t turn off. It let him paralyze his target with fear every time he smiled.

Kiwaru laughs fondly. “I guess it’s not an individual quirk.”

“Surely you know the extreme advantage this Quirk grants you over your opponent?” he says after Karasuma stays silent.

Karasuma stared at his plate. Kiwaru inched closer to put his arm around Karasuma’s shoulders.

“It’s not a villain’s quirk, Karasuma! You know that! That’s like calling all our students criminals.”

“I’d rather not paralyze everyone with fear, octopus.” Kiwaru gasped at this statement. Karasuma? Soft?

He turned to stare at Kiwaru incredulously. “What?”

“YOU HAVE A SOFT SIDE!”

"SHUT UP."

* * *

"And then! North and south between Hawaii and Dubai every 25 degrees. And voila: Korosensei!” Fukanō belted out as if he was performing at a concert with thousands of fans. (They were just the group of students assigned to clean the classroom that day.)

“His knowledge of geography is incredible.” The student mopping the floor muttered under their breath

“Fukanō, why do you keep singing that song about your octopus character?” The one cleaning the ceiling, sticking to it with her quirk asked.

“Actually, it’s because I was that character in a past life, and I would like to reunite with my reincarnated companions!” Karasuma looked like he was going to pop a vein from where he was cleaning the board.

She simply raised an eyebrow. “You know, it’s weird for you to be this stressed during exams. Did your parents find your secret porn stash or something?”

“I- STRESSED- SECRET- WHAT?! I’LL H-HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DO _NOT_ HAVE A SECRET PORN STASH!”

They sniggered. Kiwaru cleaned the rest of the classroom by himself in a second. Literally. He stood on the teacher's desk.

“I’m not tutoring you for tomorrow’s test.”

(“How petty!” was the unanimous thought of everyone in the classroom.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip ice cream stand  
> long chap today lads  
> hes humming op1
> 
> question: what do you guys think the quirks of 3-e would be?  
> nagisas got a snake quirk tho thats for sure


	4. Aguri Interlude

She dreamt and dreamt.

She dreamt of smiles, and she dreamt of happy children and their faces.

She dreamt of one single smile, hurt and betrayed but so resigned.

She dreamt and reached out as if she could take one step and just-

* * *

Yacapin Aguri woke up in her tiny apartment in the Philippines.

The sun was thankfully mild at this time of the day. It shone through the windows, touching her green hair, heating up her face and reminding her to _wake up, it’s another day for working, little lady_.

She quickly gobbled up her breakfast of _pandesal_ and steaming hot instant coffee, took a bath and put on one of her novelty shirts. (She doesn’t understand why her friends look at her shirts strangely. They have funny designs, right?)

She picked up a broom and dustpan and started cleaning the apartment. The place was entrusted to her after her Japanese mother flew to Japan in pursuit of business and her Filipino father left to… he left.

After all the necessary chores were done, she sat down and started working on her resume. She’s always wanted to become a teacher, and not like those who just give their students some worksheets and call it a day. No, she wanted to become a teacher with passion, connecting with the students and being their friend.

But it was also her dream to go to Japan, granted, her mother could have just paid the flight for her, but what was she going to do there? Being a tourist is fun (even though the country is another half of her heritage), but what will she do after the tours? The rides? She’ll just go back to her little apartment in the Philippines and life will go one like usual, with the small addition of some souvenirs.

So what better way to combine those two dreams into one? By becoming an English teacher in Japan! English teachers were always in demand, no matter where. All she’d need to do is get her qualifications and then she’ll be off.

Imagine all the people she’ll meet, there. She’ll get to know her students in the language she hasn’t used for so long. She’ll see her mother again, who can hopefully help her with the housing situation if she asked nicely.

A tingle at the back of her mind reminded her that she’ll also meet _him._ It reminded her that she’ll meet someone, and greet him like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated the fuckin thing lads  
> its short but hey its something  
> also reincarnation can seriously displace you  
> and change your hair color apparently
> 
> pandesal: its just bread


	5. It's A Fine Day

Life is going pretty great, now that she’s moved to Japan. Her mother has secured her another apartment complex, gave her some pocket money, and even let her borrow a TV. There were some comical misunderstandings with her students that occurred after she forgot a certain word both in Japanese and English. “No, Yonebashi. Not that ‘baka.’”

She had free time that day, so she decided to go to a shopping center and see if there were any essentials she could buy at a low price. She was browsing at a bookstore, carefully checking if there were any from her reading list when the door chimed open.

And she saw a smile.

_She knew that smile._

It was him, the Reaper, looking as unharmed and happy as he could have ever been.

 _He_ was here, in the flesh.

She had so many questions running through her mind. Is he okay? Where has he been? Did anyone hurt him? Did he teach the students? Were the students well? Did he blow up the planet? _How does she know him she hasn’t even met him-_ oh no. She really was going to start crying in the middle of a bookstore.

An entire lifetime rushes through her, filling her with memories. Memories of a broken man, memories of fingers and experiments and tentacles. Memories of promises and memories of teaching. Memories of death and cruelty and kindness.

It was all too much.

So she did the only thing she could, and that was drop the books on the ground that was floating with her Quirk, and threw herself at the smiling man by the door.

* * *

Kiwaru knew this day was special. He didn’t know why, he just knew.

It felt like he was going to meet an old friend.

And then it hit him. Literally.

Yukimura Aguri ran at him with the energy of a thousand suns and hugged him. They both toppled to the ground, but they didn’t care.

Here was the same woman who showed him kindness a lifetime ago.

They held on to each other, the entire gesture speaking volumes. ‘Here you are, dear one. I missed you.’ They didn’t want to let go.

* * *

Starting a hugfest in a bookstore wasn’t the wisest idea. They immediately got kicked out, because everyone knows it’s proper etiquette to not show your PDA in public. Actually don’t do PDA at all, it’s what the ‘P’ stands for.

So they moved to a coffee shop, and started their excited chatter. They felt like their hearts were blooming, getting back an important piece of their lives.

They talked about so many things that would have made no sense to anyone who overheard. They talked about each other and their new lives. They talked about students (and little sisters) that were yet to be born in their new world and confided in each other about their worries.

It was a fine day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'baka' can mean two wildly different things  
> i have to cut it short here since the story with nagisa and the kids need to be in another work for it to run smoothly sorry
> 
> thanks for being on this ride yall!!!


	6. Let's Get Ready For The Next Installation

Before I can start writing the next installment, I need to figure out the Quirks of the kids and some of the teachers. Do you guys have any suggestions?

 

**Here are ones I thought of already.**

Rinka Hayami

[Lock On] The ability to track any moving object within a certain distance. See: Yandere Vision

Ryunosuke Chiba

[Trickshot] The ability to track the trajectory of objects within a certain size range in advance.

Irina Jelavic

[Kiss of Death]

or

[Multilingual] The ability to understand any spoken language.

(I don't know how to proceed with this one.)

 

**Characters with undecided Quirks:**

Karma Akabane         

Yukiko Kanzaki  

Koki Mimura              

Sosuke Sugaya

Rio Nakamura            

Ryoma Terasaka 

Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura

Kotaro Takebayashi   

Hiroto Maehara   

Megu Kataoka

Toka Yada                  

Takuya Muramatsu 

Hinano Kurahashi      

Sumire Hada              

Yuzuki Fuwa Kirara Hazama

Hinata Okano             

Taisei Yoshida 

Tomohito Sugino

 

**Other ideas for Quirks:**

[Butterfingers]

The ability to make anything slip out of your hands. Can be used to throw palm-sized projectiles.

[Sheep Form]

What it says on the tin.

[Invincibility]

Bearer cannot be physically harmed for a certain period of time.

[Swimphase]

Bearer can become incorporeal and "swim" in solid objects.

 

What do you guys think? Should anyone from the End class have these quirks? Is there anything you would like me to add?


End file.
